Entre mortes e desejos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Halloween é o dia de se realizar fantasias" x UCHIHA SASUKE/HARUNO SAKURA, 2º fanart: "Pensamentos Inibidos". Prata no Torneio Sakura no Ai e presente para Shinigami Agatha x


**Sumário: **"Halloween é o dia de se realizar fantasias"

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas bem que poderia /lixa  
**

**Presente para Shinigami Agatha, já que ela é a única que consegue me fazer escrever sobre esse casal.**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.

* * *

  
**

**Entre mortes e desejos

* * *

**

_Para o Torneio "Sakura no Ai 2009"  
_

_&_

_Presente para Shinigami Agatha,_

_2º Fanart: "Pensamentos Inibidos"_

_

* * *

_

_Um Romeu apaixonado,  
canta serenatas para a rua  
Acalmando todo mundo,  
com uma canção de amor que ele fez  
Encontra uma luz,  
sai da sombra  
E diz algo como 'Eu e você querida,  
o que você acha?'_

_-_

The Killers, "Romeo and Juliet" (Tradução)

* * *

- Hey, você está bem?

Era uma pergunta simples que qualquer um faria se visse um homem ensangüentado saindo de um beco faltando poucos minutos para a meia-noite. Ou pelo menos foi o que ela quis acreditar naquele momento. Além do mais, ela era médica e ajudar pessoas era a sua principal razão de viver, não era? Não foi por isso que ela fez aquele juramento, prometendo sempre cuidar das pessoas, não importa o quão as coisas se tornem feias para ela?

O homem era um cara bonito. Não, ela não percebeu isso graças à lua – que estava encoberta por uma quantidade assustadora de nuvens de poluição – e sim graças ao poste de luz que, imitando seus parentes nos filmes de terror, piscava demais para o seu gosto. Mas sim, ele era um homem bonito.

Cabelos e olhos negros, usando um sobretudo cheio de sangue, bem como seu rosto, incrivelmente pálido. Sakura desviou seus orbes para o resto do corpo dele, apenas por curiosidade médica, claro, e viu uma arma na mão dele.

Ai meu deus. Ele era um ladrão.

Bom, um ladrão bonito, pelo menos.

- Eu não sou um ladrão. – ele disse, como se adivinhasse seu pensamento – Ainda que eu tenha roubado esse sobretudo do cara ali no beco.

Sakura ignorou propositalmente a segunda parte do comentário dele. Ótimo, ele não era um ladrão. Agora ela só precisaria sorrir e sair dali, de volta para o hospital, que possuía muitos seguranças e...

- Então você é um assassino?

...Ou ficar e tomar chá com o cara ensangüentado.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Sim. O cara ali foi mais um alvo. – e ele acenou com a cabeça para um beco escuro.

Mesmo sendo médica, não mesmo que Sakura entraria ali.

- Agora você sabe. – o homem ensangüentado sussurrou.

- Hein?

- Eu disse que agora você sabe. – repetiu.

- Ah... – Sakura procurou algo para falar, mas foi cortada por um sorriso maldoso e malicioso.

- Agora você é uma testemunha ocular.

-...

- Até mais ver, garota. – e acenou com a mão, partindo dali.

**X**

Ela estava sentada na sua cafeteria preferida e estava olhando para um casal apaixonado por perto. Fazia quanto tempo que ela não tinha uma relação (_sexual_) daquelas? A única coisa que ela tinha era um loiro estranho e infantil perseguindo-a para terem encontros de crianças da oitava série. Que saco.

Mas era lógico que ela não estava com inveja. Por que estaria com inveja de ter um homem maravilhoso ao seu lado, que beijaria sua mão e faria juras de amor e que sorriria com os olhos apenas para ela como aquele cara estava fazendo com sua amada? Certo, ela estava com inveja. E queria muito que eles explodissem, espalhando suas entranhas pela maldita mesa que eles roubaram dela.

- Está com ciúme? – uma voz tirou-a dos seus pensamentos.

O olhar esmeraldino perdido de Sakura encontrou-se com o de certo assassino de duas semanas atrás. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Veio aqui para me matar?

Perguntas idiotas e insolentes são sempre um problema.

- Por que acha isso?

- Porque eu sou uma testemunha ocular de um crime seu? – falou baixo, curvando-se para a frente dele, como fazia com Ino quando fofocava no hospital.

Ele fez o mesmo.

- Por que está falando sussurrado?

- Não é algo secreto?

- Não mais. Já apareceu nos jornais. – voltou a sentar-se direito.

- Ah.

Um silêncio extremamente _assassino_ alastrou-se entre os dois e Sakura voltou a prestar atenção no casal maldito e apaixonado.

- Você não tem ninguém?

Sakura não devia responder. Mas, bem, ele era um assassino, ela viu um crime dele, e ela ia morrer pelas suas mãos. Deu de ombros.

- Não.

- Sente raiva do casal do ano ali?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de vê-los mortos?

- Claro que sim.

Ela considerou a última questão uma pergunta inocente. Vinda de um assassino. Por isso surpreendeu-se quando, na primeira página dos jornais e em todos os noticiários, o casal apareceu novamente em sua vida.

Mortos.

**X**

O hospital estava barulhento. Ocorreu um acidente e isso deixou muitos feridos. Nenhum morto, só muitos feridos. Que droga, ela pensou, enquanto ensurdecia ao tratar de uma criança que não parava de chorar.

- Sakura, onde está a enfermeira com as bandagens? – gritou Ino, do outro lado do primeiro andar.

A médica olhou para os lados. Nenhum sinal dela. Suspirou. Garota incompetente.

- Fique aqui um minutinho, gracinha. – disse, porém a menina continuava a chorar, desesperada.

**X**

As bandagens estavam em cima de uma cama de hospital e a enfermeira estava no chão, os olhos vidrados e seu corpo numa posição estranha. Sakura estava acostumada com a morte, e com um assassino, mas aquilo a chocou.

Ele estava ali.

O ar ficou frio de repente e ela viu sua respiração, de tão gelada que ela estava. Mas ela sabia que ia morrer, não sabia? Deu dois passos para trás, engolindo em seco tantas vezes que ficou com sede. Imaginou um copo d'água bem gelado, até que bateu suas costas num corpo quente, que respirava. Aí ela pensou em como seria bom uma garrafa cheia de vodka. Ou talvez só a garrafa.

- Veio me matar?

Ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

**X**

_Ai._

Foi só o que pôde pensar, inicialmente, quando seu corpo atravessou a persiana e a janela de vidro. _Como dói._

Estava tudo em câmera lenta. Ela podia ver os fragmentos cortantes e algumas gotículas de sangue dançarem na sua frente, além de sentir a ardência do tiro e a intensa vontade de coçar o lugar. Irritantes vontades sem sentido.

Os estilhaços de vidro cortavam sua pele tão lentamente, o '_BANG_' do tiro continuava a ecoar como se fosse eterno, e tudo parecia tanto com um filme, que ela pensou que estava flutuando. Humanos não flutuam, é claro, e logo ela caiu no chão, e os outros sons recomeçaram.

Alguém gritou.

_ Ai._

Como tudo doía.

**X**

Sakura abriu os olhos. Que estranho, ela pensou que estava morta. O teto branco estava intenso naquela noite, e tudo parecia tão atemporal. Não estava conseguindo se mexer muito bem – devia estar desmaiada há muito tempo – e isso lhe deixou desesperada. Abriu a boca para gritar pela enfermeira e só um ruído rouco saiu. Ótimo, aquilo ajudava muito.

Fechou os olhos, não era tão ruim assim. Pelo menos estava viva. Drogada, sem conseguir se mexer, sem voz, mas viva. E cadê a enfermeira que ficava nos quartos ou andando pelo corredor? Bando de incompetentes.

Ela encarou de novo o teto branco e ele a animou a tentar falar. Demorou muitos minutos, mas enfim ela conseguiu gritar enfermeira. E ninguém respondeu.

No lugar dela, entretanto, apareceu uma sombra negra que a fez congelar. A luz lá de fora fez a sombra tornar-se uma silhueta e ele apareceu para ela, trajando uma capa meio roxa, de se amarrar no pescoço. Lembrava muito um vampiro.

- O quê? Assistiu Lua Nova? – ela debochou, sorrindo. Dane-se, ela já devia ter morrido antes mesmo.

- Estamos no Halloween.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Certo, ele estava de vampiro. E do jeito que ela estava passando calor, as ataduras e bandagens a faziam parecer uma múmia. Que legal, gente.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Alguns dias. Mas eu vim visitá-la todas as noites. Dessa vez a enfermeira me pegou.

- ...Sério, você assistiu Lua Nova?

- Eu estou lendo Anne Rice.

- Ah.

Os vampiros da Anne Rice não usavam aquela capa brega, lembrou.

A mão clara dele tocou no colchão, ao lado de seu travesseiro e ele se debruçou sobre Sakura. Um sorriso que ela conhecia bem se desenhou naquele rosto estranho e ele mostrou dentes muito afiados.

- Só pode estar de brincadeira. – sussurrou ela, encarando-o nos olhos – Agora além de assassino, você é vampiro?

Ele riu alto. E perdeu-se em seu pescoço.

**X**

Sakura sentia-se flutuando de novo. Ou era por causa das drogas ou da dor que sentia. No pescoço, naturalmente. Ela nunca sentiu vontade de fazer sexo numa cama de hospital, sendo paciente ou não, e lembrando que ele era um assassino-barra-vampiro, era bem possível que ele tivesse fetiches estranhos. Mas, mesmo não fazendo sexo, ele não deixou de tocá-la por todo o corpo com aqueles finos e claros dedos.

Ela estava encarando o teto branco de novo e seu rosto a fazia parecer que estava tendo a maior viagem da sua vida. Mas ela só estava pensando mesmo. Do nada, ela virou-se para ele, que estava deitado do seu lado – é incrível como essas camas de hospital parecem grandes quando querem –, olhando o teto também.

- ...Você me mordeu.

- Eu sei.

- ...Você arrancou sangue.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Ela continuou a encará-lo.

- ...Devo te perguntar o motivo ou o seu cosplay responde tudo?

Ele riu e decidiu encará-la. Os olhos negros dele lhe causaram tanto arrepio quanto aquele sorriso sincero demais.

- Hoje é Halloween. – e antes que ela lhe respondesse, ele continuou: – Halloween é o dia de se realizar fantasias.

- Mas estamos em dezembro.

Ele piscou para ela e voltou seus olhos para o teto, para depois repetir, sem encará-la:

- Hoje é Halloween. Halloween é o dia de se realizar fantasias.

Os olhos dela se abriam, levemente. E ele nem precisou encará-la para saber que ela entendeu.

Sakura voltou seus olhos para o teto, da mesma forma que ele. De cima, os dois pareciam um daqueles casais deitados numa grama verde, mas eles estavam numa cama de hospital. E parecia que tinham acabado de sair de uma festa a fantasia.

- Halloween. – ela sussurrou e foi a vez dele de encará-la, da mesma forma que ela fizera, antes – Dia de realizar fantasias.

Ela estava num hospital. E parecia uma múmia. Ele era um assassino. E estava vestido de vampiro. Ele tinha a fantasia dele, era morder um pescoço. E ele o fez.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e depois soltando todo o ar.

- Eu quero ir para Nárnia...

* * *

**N/A.:** ...porque eu vou me dar mal no ENEM e em Nárnia, pelo menos, você não precisa de uma nota alta para virar alguém importante. E tem o Edmund (_comendo o Caspian e sendo comido_). Eternamente.

Certo, esqueçamos esse surto e falemos da fanfic agora.

Sem maldade, eu adorei essa fanfic. Eu tenho outra SasuSaku para o challenge, mas eu gostei imensamente mais dessa. Então eu vou postar essa fanfic primeiro – mas as duas serão da Agatha –, porque eu sei que vou vencer com ela –N

Certo, meu Sasuke ficou meio OOC. Isso porque eu preferi SÓ usar ele com seu tom cínico e debochado do início do mangá, quando ele falava com o Naruto. Achei que seria muito mais legal. A Sakura também, quando dava seus surtos mentais. Aliás, podemos considerar que é a Inner Sakura narrando essa fanfic.

Eu estava lembrando, no banho, enquanto era escaldada [**N/Anne:** VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO TINHA SIDO ESCALDADA D8], da SasuSaku da capuccinoecanela e me veio toda a fanfic na mente. Assim como mais duas, mas elas não são importantes. Eu só modifiquei uma ou duas coisas, e não vou fazer mais nada aqui, já que a parte bruta dessa fanfic ficou muito melhor do que se eu decidir lapidá-la.

Eu não gosto de Twilight e mostrei isso, eu sei. Foda-se quem gosta. A fanfic é minha e eu escrevo o que eu quero. E eu tenho muito fetiche em ver o Sasuke de vampiro over-tr00.

Esse é um presente para a Agatha que me (_forçou_) convidou (_forçou mesmo_) para o challenge. E eu prometi a ela que as fanfics seriam dela. Então espero que você goste, amor mio~ Porque eu te amo e quero te fazer feliz (L)

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_e ai de quem favoritar sem comentar..._)


End file.
